This disclosure relates generally to structural guide vanes (SGVs) and, more particularly, to assembling SGVs having damping media.
Gas turbine engines can use SGVs to control and guide the flow of air through the engine. SGVs can also support some engine components. In some example engines, SGVs are axially aft the fan of the aircraft engine. Other SGVs may be located in the compressor stages, the turbine stages, or other areas of the aircraft engines.
SGVs and other airfoils can be prone to undesirable vibration during operation of the gas turbine engine. Particle damping has been used to suppress vibratory resonance experienced by SGVs.